The Dog's Angel
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: Gabriel Angel has a secret - he fancies the school's heart-throb, Sirius Black. So when the Dog discovers his Angel, things are bound to go haywire... *I suck at summaries... Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was written for a guy I know... And yeah... Really. That's kinda it... I'd be really grateful for R&Rs! Thanks! :D**

**Oh, and Hi Gabriel ;D**

**BoyXBoy, btw... Well, technically, SiriusXGabriel... :L**

* * *

Gabriel Angel sat by the lake, staring out over the black waters. The Giant Squid was swimming slowly over the surface, even though the boy wasn't watching it. He was thinking about something else.

Well, _someone _else, to be exact.

Sirius Black, to be even more precise.

Gabriel pictured the boy, as if he was sat in front of him; his black shoulder-length hair, strong features, and beautiful grey eyes. He knew that he was in love with Sirius by now. The way he got hard if the raven-haired boy so much as stood behind him, talking to Remus or James.

The Giant Squid spurted out a load of water, splashing it near him. Gabriel had known that he was gay for a while, but he still couldn't get his head around the fact that he fancied the heart-throb in his year. Why would Sirius even think about dating him? He was sure that Black was straight.

Gabriel sighed and threw a couple of rocks into the lake, making a satisfying splash. They were in their sixth year now; he'd fancied Sirius since year three.

_Ugh_, he thought, _Why am I such an outcast? I mean, how can you even be an outcast in Slytherin? Just cos I fancy a Gryffindor... _He sighed; which ever way he put it, he was different.

The crescent moon was just beginning to rise above the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts, throwing it's glimmering light over the lake, silhouetting the boy sat on his own on a rock by the water's edge; a boy that wasn't Gabriel.

Gabriel stood, and was going to head in without finding out who it was, but curiosity got the better of him, and he made his way down the slope to find out who was sat on their own.

It wasn't one boy; it was three. Gabriel hid behind a rock, leaning his back against it, and listened to them talking. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to find out who was there.

'Just tell him mate.' That was James Potter, the Gryffindor Chaser who always beat Gabriel in Quidditch matches.

'Yeah, the worst he can do is hex you.' Remus Lupin – the quiet, bookish one, who always looked pale, sometimes even sickly; the Slytherin's used to make fun of him, until, one day, they'd finally gone too far, and Sirius had hexed the lot of them. They'd stayed clear of him after that.

'I can't just tell him! He's a Slytherin! And a boy! Alright, my parents would be alright with the Slytherin bit, but the guy bit? They'd disown me!'

That was Sirius; the same Sirius who Gabriel fancied. Gabriel was going to leave as soon as he found out who the people were, but now, since his love was here, he decided to stay and listen, however sinister that was.

'I think they're on the brink of disowning you anyway, Sirius.' James said, dryly.

'Look, Sirius, if you don't want to tell him, I'm sure Alice will. Or James and I will.' Remus' girlfriend; he always managed a way to bring up his love. Gabriel smiled at the way they always stood up for each other, and hoped that, one day, that could be him and Sirius.

'I guess Alice could tell him... But not you two. You'd make it all awkward, and... Bleugh. What about Gabrielle? She's quite friendly with me now, and she's in his house. Maybe she'd tell him? Should I even tell him? I don't know what to do, guys! You're meant to be my mates and help me!'

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sirius' rant, but suddenly woke up to what they were talking about. Sirius, liking a Slytherin? And, what's more, a Slytherin who was a boy? What?

'Padfoot, look. Nothing will happen. Remember that boy a couple of years above us, who liked that guy in Hufflepuff? What happened?' Remus Lupin, ever the boy of reason.

Mumble, mumble, mumble, was the response.

'I'm sorry?'

'He asked him out, and it was all fine.' Sirius said, loudly.

'See?' James said, 'It will all be fine. Just tell him, or I'll get Alice to.'

'What do I say?' Sirius sounded... Desperate, almost.

'I dunno. What do you say when you ask someone out, Remus? What did you say to Alice?'

'I just asked her if she wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks with me. She said she wanted to ask me the same thing!'

'Is that what I should say to Lily, do you think...?' James mused.

'Oi! Prongs! We're meant to be talking about my relationship here!' Sirius sounded annoyed, but amused, and the sound of stones being kicked followed his voice. 'I don't know what to do guys. I don't even know what to think anymore.'

Gabriel's heart wrenched at the sound of Sirius sounding so desperate, so lost. The Slytherin was beginning to get a feel of how cold it was, and was about to get up and leave without being seen or heard, when a shout came from no more than five metres in front of him.

'Here you are, guys! I've been looking all over! What are you doing, sat out here, in the middle of December?' Alice's voice rang loud and clear.

'Trying to help Sirius,' Came Remus' reply, 'You haven't got anything, have you?'

'Oh, what, about the fact that he's gay and wants to ask someone out? Sirius, we've talked about this! I thought you had it sorted!'

Alice broke a stick just in front of Gabriel, and he pulled his knees up to his chest in order to crawl closer into the shadows. She stopped dead, and peered straight at him, raising an eyebrow. 'You alright?' She whispered, a grin on her face, 'Listen, just go now, but hang around at the entrance to the school. Pretend that you're just walking around when we come up, and don't tell anyone that you saw us down here!'

With these hurried instructions, Alice winked at him, and stood, making her way down the track. He heard her greet her boyfriend and the others; Gabriel stood slowly, easing the stiffness out of his legs gently, and made his way opposite to Alice.

_Gryffindor's..._ He mused, _You never know what they're gonna do next..._

As instructed, he paused by the entrance, and sat in an alcove, waiting for them to join him. He wondered who Sirius was talking about. Maybe it was Sam, the handsome Slytherin with whom Gabriel shared a dorm with; maybe Alice and Sirius were going to ask Gabriel to tell him for them.

He sighed, leaning his head on the side of the wall, and tried to not let his thoughts wander to Sirius' amazing six-pack that Gabriel had seen after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. It didn't even matter that they had lost; seeing Sirius like that had been an amazing win for Gabriel.

After what seemed like hours later – when, in fact, it'd been only about seven minutes – Gabriel heard the Gryffindor's make their way up, and he decided to do as he was told; an angry Alice was a terrifying sight.

He stood, and made his way to the edge of the door, a tuneless whistle on his lips, waiting for them to join him. He acknowledged them; Alice winked at him, before giving a knowledgeable glance at Sirius.

'Um, Siri, we're gonna turn in now, James, Remus and I. We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?'

'Bu-' James began; his voice was soon cut off by Alice's elbow in his stomach. 'Y-Yeah, w-we'll see y-you tomo-orrow, S-Sirius,' He wheezed, winded; Gabriel would've felt sorry for him, if it wasn't so funny.

'Night, Padfoot.' Remus clapped him on the shoulder, winking at him, then put his arm around Alice's shoulders as they left.

'So,' Gabriel started.

'Did you hear us down by the lake?' Sirius but in, his voice hard; Gabriel nodded sheepishly. 'What did you hear?' He demanded.

'Erm, just something about you liking a Slytherin... A guy...' Gabriel finished lamely. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered; Sirius' grey eyes were piercing through him.

He heard Black swallow, and the boy turned away, taking long strides to the fence that kept the Hippogriffs they were studying in the paddock. Sirius lent on the fence, resting his chin in his hands. Gabriel followed slower, standing next to him, resting his own arms on the fence.

'So, it's true then? You're gay?' He asked, softly. Sirius nodded, his eyes fixed on a point in the distance.

'Do you fancy anyone, Gabriel?'

'Err,' Gabriel's jaw set, and he decided to tell the truth, 'Yeah, I do. A guy.'

'At least I'm not alone...' Sirius murmured, 'Mind telling me who?'

Gabriel swallowed, 'He's funny, intelligent, gorgeous... Oh, he's a bit of an outcast in his family, like me,' He continued, careful not to look at Sirius when he felt Black's eyes rest upon him, 'He's got black hair, grey eyes, strong features, good friends... The perfect life, really.'

'Single?'

'Yes,' Gabriel's voice cracked, 'You fancy anyone?'

'Yes.'

Sirius didn't say anything more, and Gabriel risked a look at him, immediately feeling himself get hard.

Black was staring at him intently, his eyes taking in Gabriel's features, pausing for a few seconds on his lips, before meeting Gabriel's gaze.

'What would you say if I said I fancied you?' Sirius asked; his earlier worries had apparently disappeared.

'I'd say that it was a good thing, because I fancy you.'

'Brilliant.' Sirius had a small smile on his face, that Gabriel couldn't help returning. 'Wanna do something, sometime, Angel? Hey, that's a good name for you...'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, staring over the hills, aware of how close Sirius was standing to him. 'Sure, that is, if your family won't mind.'

'Like I care about them!' Sirius scoffed. 'Your family won't mind, will they?'

'Naa, I shouldn't think so... Maybe I just won't tell them...' Gabriel mused.

'Good plan.'

Gabriel felt Sirius gently take his hand, his fingers soft and caressing. 'What do you want to do?' Gabriel heard himself ask, bewildered that this was actually happening.

'Oh, I don't know...' Sirius answered softly, his breath ghosting over Gabriel's neck. 'Maybe we should discuss that tomorrow? It's late now, I mean.' Gabriel nodded, not wanting to leave, but knowing that Sirius was right.

'Do you want to meet up tomorrow?'

'Where?' Black asked, cautiously.

'The library?' Gabriel grinned wickedly, knowing of Sirius' hate of that particular place. 'I have got an essay of Animagi I need to do...'

Surprisingly, Sirius' eyes lit up. 'Oh, I can help you with that! Besides, I wouldn't mind a trip to the library...' Gabriel felt Sirius' forehead.

'Are you alright? Not getting a fever or anything?'

Sirius laughed, batting Gabriel's hand away, still holding onto his other one. 'I think I need some dating tips from a Mister Moony, actually!'

'I've always wondered, why do you call each other that?'

Sirius' hair brushed Gabriel's cheek as the boy next to him chuckled. 'Ahh, Angel, that's another story for another day... Come on, or else Filch'll be after our skins.'

He tugged on Gabriel's hand until the Slytherin gave up and followed him; they made it to the lobby, before they had to go their separate ways – Gabriel to the dungeons, and Sirius to who-knows-where; houses weren't meant to know where other houses' common rooms were.

'So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...' Gabriel muttered; he didn't want to leave Sirius, and it clearly showed when the Gryffindor hugged him.

'Listen, it's not that I think we're weird or anything, but I don't think we should show that we're, you know, together, until later, yeah?' Sirius stared into his eyes.

'Yeah, sure,' Gabriel smiled at him, Sirius' mischievous character made it impossible not to smile when you were around him; it was something else about Black that Gabriel loved. 'So... I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Obviously,' Sirius smiled; Gabriel turned to go, but was stunted when Sirius tugged his robe. 'Don't I get a good night kiss?' Black put on the puppy dog eyes, and Gabriel melted.

Both boys leaned forward, and Gabriel's heart fluttered as their lips connected. Sirius was the first to pull away; he kissed Gabriel's cheek gently before whispering, 'Good night,' and heading off with a smile.

Gabriel stood for a moment in the lobby, lost and his head spinning, before the threat of Filch finding him made him turn on his heels and head down to the dungeons.

'Serpent,' He whispered to the black wall. It melted into a doorway, and he stepped through into the common room; a few were still up, but he blanked them, and made his way to his dorm. When he got there, he grabbed his pyjamas from the bed, ignoring Sam who started to talk to him.

Gabriel got changed quickly and went to the loo before standing in front of the mirror, staring at his flushed face. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Sirius actually... Kissed him?

_Oh, man..._ He thought as he washed his face, _This relationship is gonna be mental..._

* * *

**I should probably mention now... I have _no idea_ how long this is gonna get...  
**

**R&Rs would be grateful :) Thank you!  
**

**MB1098/Alice Lily Lupin, whatever you wanna call me ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Mmm, sorry I haven't been uploading! I've had my GCSE, and I'm a rubbish uploader anyway... Sorry! :L Anyway, hope you like this. I was intending for it to be a one-shot, but yeah... ;D Hope you like it! Reviews, as always, would be amazing!**

**Oh, and disclaimer to the entire story that I forgot to put in the first chapter, and now I can't be bothered to update it. I don't own anything, Gabriel owns himself, and JKR owns the Marauders, Harry Potter, and everything... Saying that, I do own the character of Alice. Anyway. I'm gonna shut up now, and let you lovely people read whilst I try not to get distracted writing another Wolfstar when I should be writing this and Marauders...  
**

* * *

_Like I said. Mental._ Gabriel thought the next morning as he strolled into the Great Hall. Sirius was sat with his usual bunch; Gabriel was thinking about going over to him, when he remembered what Sirius had said the night before; don't show that they were together.

He made his way to the Slytherin table, careful not to look at Sirius until he sat down; when he did, Black winked at him, before getting caught up in an argument with Alice and Remus about something or other.

Sam joined him at the table, chatting about the day ahead; Gabriel wasn't really listening; instead, he was watching Sirius, and found himself unconsciously coping the Gryffindor's movements. Gabriel nodded along to whatever drivel Sam was talking about, not paying much attention to what he was saying until Sam poked him harshly in the side.

'What are you doing? Staring at Sirius? Come on, I know we'd all like to hex him to Alaska, but you don't have to show it by staring. I find it easier to ignore him, personally...'

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at him, as Sam began to shovel food down his throat at break-neck speed; that was when Gabriel realised that there weren't many of them left in the Great Hall, and the Gryffindor's were heading out of the door, turning right to their first lesson; Potions.

Gabriel grabbed his bag and a piece of toast, shoving it in his mouth as Sam's footsteps followed him out of the Hall, pounding on the floor as they ran into the classroom, minutes after Sirius' and co.

They were in luck; Professor Slughorn was late. Gabriel looked about the classroom, searching for the familiar black hair, or the doggy smell that followed the boy around.

'Mind where you're going, Angel.' Sirius' voice from behind made him jump, and Gabriel was grateful for the fact that Sam had already sat in his class place. Black winked at him, before striding off to sit in his place in between Potter and Lupin.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sirius, before gathering up his potions ingredients and joining Sam where he was sat. He got out his parchment and ink slowly, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly, and he took a few calming breaths, trying to steady himself. _Damn you, Sirius..._ He silently cursed Black, before immediately regretting it. ..._Damn you, Sirius... _He thought again.

The class passed relatively peacefully, only with a slight disagreement with Alice, James and Sirius, resolving in a blown up cauldron – James' third this month (the other two had been destroyed during arguments with Lily Evans). Gabriel was just thankful that Professor Slughorn didn't give any of them detention; he could still meet up with Sirius later.

After potions, Gabriel split up with Sirius, Remus and Alice; Black went off to Muggle Studies, Remus and Alice to Ancient Runes, and James, Lily and Peter came with him to Herbology.

Gabriel spent Herbology totally distracted, not focusing; as a result, he got bitten by the Mandrake, and spent the rest of the lesson in the hospital wing. When the bell rang, signalling break, Gabriel shoved his useless hand in his pocket, and made his way to the courtyard, where he and Sam usually hung out – also, a handsome Gryffindor tended to make his appearance there.

Once outside, in the (amazingly) warm winter sunshine, with his robes tightly around him, Gabriel spotted Sam waving him over. Striding over to him, Gabriel forced himself not to look around for Sirius, instead focusing on what Sam was madly trying to mouth at him.

'What?' He asked, when he finally reached him.

'I was asking, what took you so long? The bell went about five minutes ago!'

'Really? I guess I just walked slowly... So, what happened after I left?'

'Not much. That Potter tried to impress Evans again, so she Bat-Bogey hexed him. Quite an impressive one, actually...'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. James would never learn...

'Urm... Do you know where that lot are now?' Gabriel asked, trying not to give anything away; and, apparently, failing.

'What? Why are you asking about _that_ lot?'

'Just, you know...' Gabriel racked his brains frantically, trying to think up an excuse, 'They're always planning tricks, and pranking people, and it's pretty dangerous to be around them...'

Thankfully, Sam seemed to buy it, and answered, pointing to the other side of the courtyard. 'Sirius keeps on looking at us, actually, I think we should move somewhere else. It's not good when he has that weird smile...'

Gabriel stared over at Sirius, who seemed quite calm; the Slytherin was sure that Black wasn't planning anything. 'I think it's okay, I mean, he got pranking out of his system yesterday, right? He wouldn't plan another one so soon, what with that detention...'

'That must've been awful... McGonagall _really_ wasn't happy with him!'

They chatted the break away, laughing at some fourth year Hufflepuffs being pranked by some Slytherins, before the bell to the next lesson went. _Defence Against the Dark Arts..._ Gabriel thought happily. The one class in which he was only two desks forward from Sirius.

The Slytherins stood and made their way to the DADA classroom. Professor Saunders was at the front, sat at her desk, marking some work. The Gryffindors, already in their places, ignored them as they went passed, which was marginally better from the teasing that usually went on.

_Actually,_ Gabriel pondered, _I'd rather have Sirius teasing me than ignoring me..._ His thought track was cut off by Professor Saunders' cough that signalled the start of the lesson.

The lesson passed slowly; the Gryffindor's were too distracted by a scrap of parchment to liven it up, and the other students were too occupied watching them to do anything. Professor Saunders was in a particularly bad mood, and the two Slytherins at the front ended up with a detention.

Too slowly, time passed, until the bell eventually rang; the students raced out of the room to the Great Hall for lunch. Toad In The Hole – Gabriel's favourite – was on offer, and he tucked in, letting Sam talk at him to fill the silence.

After their last lesson, Gabriel headed back to the common room, wondering when he was going to meet up with Sirius; he didn't have to wait for long, however. He'd been lounging around for about an hour, when Regulus Black – Sirius' younger brother – strode in, with a note for him, from Sirius himself, telling him where to meet.

_Gabriel. _

_Meet me at 7 in the library – bring your work. _

_Sirius._

_P.S. Alice, Remus and James are coming, so be prepared for insults._

Gabriel grinned, watching as Regulus neared the entrance again.

'Hey! Black! Are you going out again?' The younger boy nodded. 'Can you take a note to Sirius from me?'

'What's going on with you two?' He asked, suspiciously.

'Oh, nothing...' Gabriel muttered, scrambling around to find a pen, 'Just a homework project we have to work on...'

_Sirius._

_I'll be there._

_Bring your work too._

_Gabriel._

He passed the note to Regulus with a thanks, and settled on the couch.

Was it only six o'clock?

* * *

**Was that bad? Hmm... XD Anyway, as ever, reviews would be amazing, and I'll try and update my Marauder fanfic soon... ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three! I had no-flippin'-idea what was happening in this chapter, so here it is!**

**Hope you like it, I'd love some reviews!**

* * *

Gabriel trudged through the corridors, lugging his bag behind him as he made his way to the library. He'd dozed off in the common room before he came out, and was still attempting to wake himself up. Stepping around a couple of first years who eyed him warily, he dragged himself over to the corner he regularly saw Alice and Remus. Sure enough, they were sat there, Remus' arm around her. Sirius and James were sat on the opposite side of the table, and they were engrossed in a game of Wizard Chess; James and Sirius losing dramatically.

"Check," Alice smiled as she took one of the other's Rooks, and placed their Queen in line to take the King. Gabriel strode over, and grabbed a chair next to Sirius, collapsing on the seat; he was relieved when Remus, Alice and James simply smiled at him; Sirius was to occupied with the game to notice.

"Err..." His hand hovered over a few pieces, before he tapped his chin. "Damn you, both of you," He mumbled. Gabriel raised his eyebrows, leaned over, and took one of Remus' knights with Sirius' last Rook, placing it in between the King and Queen. Alice lifted her head of Remus' chest, taking interest now they weren't just thrashing the pair opposite.

"Oh, hey there." Sirius finally noticed him at last.

"Hi," He grinned back, before indicating the board. "It would seem you're losing."

"I know, they're just too damn good," Sirius sighed.

As they waited for Alice and Remus to take their move, Gabriel felt his boyfriend gently take his hand from underneath the table, and he intertwined his fingers with Sirius'. Remus lifted his hand, and jumped over a few pieces with his Knight.

"Check", He grinned at James.

"Come on, Gabriel, you're good at this, surely you know how to beat them?" Sirius murmured to him.

Biting his lip, Gabriel took a glance over the chess board. He drummed his fingers on the table, still keeping a hold on Sirius' hand with his other. "Hmm..." He thought aloud, and shut his mouth before he gave away the strategies that he was thinking. He couldn't think up any clever and destructive ways to get out of it, so, checking that he wasn't putting the King in danger if he moved , he simply placed the piece out of the Knights grasp.

Remus shifted in his seat, causing Alice to sigh and shift with him, as the both examined the chess board. Alice's eyes were looking for hidden traps.

After a few hurried exchanges of ideas, they made their move; Alice picked up a Bishop, and moved it one simple square. "Check," She said, again.

Without hesitation, James moved the King backwards a square; he obviously had had an idea of what the couple were about to do. A smile on his face, Remus leant over and moved their Rook. "Checkmate."

"Oh, come on!" James and Sirius groaned simultaneously. Alice and Remus laughed and high-fived one another.

Remus put the chess set away, as Alice and James got into a heated argument; something about the couple cheating. "You just play a rubbish game, matie." He heard her say, before Sirius caught his attention.

"You came," He said, a small smile on his face.

"I did," Gabriel replied. "Why, didn't you think I'd show?"

"I had my doubts... I thought that you thought that last night was a mistake..." Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You should quit doubting yourself, love."

"Mmm... Did you bring your work?" Gabriel nodded.

"Did you bring yours?" He asked, noticing no bag at Sirius' feet.

"Yeah, Alice brought it in her rucksack – I, er, broke my bag earlier..."

Shaking his head, Gabriel laughed. It was such a Sirius thing to do, that he wasn't even surprised.

* * *

"Please quit it James, it's just a game..." Remus said wearily, ten minutes later. James was demanding a re-match of chess, still insisting that they'd somehow cheated.

"How would we've rigged it, anyway?" Alice asked.

"I dunno," He replied. "I just know that no one could possibly be that good..."

They were all working on a Transfiguration essay that was due in the next day; Gabriel had kept on putting it off; he was rubbish at Transfiguration. He was surprised how much they all knew about Animagi – he hardly knew a thing.

"How do you know so much about Animagi?" He voiced his thoughts to no one in particular. He noticed Remus shift closer to Alice, and put his arm around her shoulders, but neither of them looked up; James and Sirius shared a secret look, but didn't answer. "Hello? Anyone?"

"It's... Complicated," Sirius said at last, when it was apparent no one else was going to speak. "Complicated; and traumatic for some." He sounded sad, and his fingers gently brushed against Remus' as the boy stared down blankly at his work in front of him, a frown on his face; Alice moved closer to him.

_Okay, so there's a secret, and I'm not going to find out what it is. _He thought, angrily. Sirius had already shown what he felt about Gabriel – didn't that mean trusting him too? Gabriel continued working in silence along with the others; it was clear that none of them felt like talking.

"What're your plans tonight, Sirius?" Alice asked, out of the blue; her voice made him jump.

"Well, I was thinking about doing something with Gabriel, if he wants to?"

"Sure," Gabriel said, without looking up; he tried to keep the anger of being in the dark out of his voice.

After a few more minutes of working, Gabriel looked up to find Sirius and Alice in the middle of a silent conversation, communicating with looks and occasionally writing down words on a scrap piece of parchment; Remus was watching them too, the same frown on his face as before. Resting his quill on his still unfinished essay, Gabriel lent back in his chair and watched them continue, unaware of him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked after a couple of minutes; his patience was gone. Alice and Sirius both jumped; Sirius turned to stare at him, whilst Alice talked quietly to Remus as she began to finish her essay, fire in her eyes.

"Nothing," He muttered. He wrote one more sentence on the parchment, before casting a quick drying charm and rolling it up. Chucking it at Alice, who put it in her bag, he leant back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it's clearly not nothing." When he wanted to know something, Gabriel would generally keep asking until the person gave in and told him.

"Fine then, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"So, you just don't want to tell me because I'm not one of you lot? Is that it?"

Sirius' eyes flew open. "No. No, that is not it! Never, I would never not tell you anything because you're a Slytherin! It's just... Ugh, really Gabriel, don't worry."

"Why? Why don't I need to worry?"

"Because it doesn't concern you. Not yet, anyway."

"Why doesn't it concern me?" Gabriel could play this game for hours, and never get annoyed, unless he was the one who the 'why' questions were being thrown at.

"Just because."

"'Just because' isn't an answer. Just tell me, Sirius."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't, damnit!" Sirius nearly shouted, slamming his hand on the table. Black was breathing heavily; the library was obviously known for being quiet, but now it was dead silent. Their little table were all staring at him, as well as some passers-by who'd come to see the drama.

"Move on," Remus commanded. _It's useful having a prefect around..._ Gabriel mused as the students left them alone. "Sirius," Remus soothed, "Calm down. Listen, we'll talk about this tonight, okay? Gabriel," He said, turning to him, "I don't think it's best for Sirius to stay out tonight – we need to talk about this alone, and without you, I'm afraid. I'm sure he'd like to meet up with you tomorrow though."

They both looked at Sirius, who's hand was curled into a tight fist; he was fuming. If looks could kill, everyone in the library would be a pile of ashes on the floor, even _without_ looking at him. Gabriel could practically feel the anger radiating out of the boy.

"Alice or James, could one of you walk Gabriel a little way back to his common room? I'll take Sirius back to ours." Remus cast drying charms on all of their parchments; they rolled them up.

"I don't need a _minder_ to walk me back," Gabriel said, a hard tone in his voice.

"No, I know, but I would like one of them to walk you back; just to explain things a little." Remus' voice was final; Gabriel knew he shouldn't cross him. Besides, he couldn't help wonder what Remus wanted explained to him.

"I'll walk him back," Alice said softly. "Are you ready to go, Gabriel?" She asked.

"Err..." Gabriel looked at Sirius, who refused to look back; he was still staring straight ahead, still fuming. "Yeah, I suppose so..." He sighed.

Alice kissed Remus gently, picked up her bag and made her way around the table, ruffling James' hair as she went. She kissed Sirius' head, and passed Gabriel silently, waiting for him by the aisle of the bookshelf by their corner. Gathering his things together, Gabriel glanced at his watch. _Only 8:30..._ He'd been planning to stay out until 9:30, at least.

He hesitated, before kissing Sirius' cheek gently. Sirius sighed, and reached down to squeeze his thigh. "Catch you later," He said, a dull tone in his voice.

"Yeah, see ya," Gabriel replied. "James, Remus," He said, nodding at them. They half smiled back, and Gabriel strode off to Alice.

They made their way out of the library and down the corridor silently, until they reached one of the big windows. "What did Remus want you to tell me?" He asked. She stopped and sighed, staring out over the grounds.

"It's about Sirius. You saw the way he slammed his hand on the desk back there. It's not easy to say, but... Look, your mates probably say he has issues. Well," She turned to him, and he was surprised to find her eyes full of tears. "They're right. He _does_ have problems. Not major ones to everyone; but major ones to us. He has trouble keeping his anger under control – I think that's due to his treatment at home. He likes to be noticed; if you leave him alone, he'll almost force himself on you. But, most of all, he's unstable in the sanity sense.

"I'm not saying he's insane, I'm just saying he's not completely... Well, sane. But Remus and I aren't, either. You just have to look out for him, Gabriel. He likes you, he really does." She sighed. "At home, he has trouble feeling... At home. _This_ is his home, and we're his family. Personally, I blame the inter-breeding in the Black family tree... Just be there for him. Please," She begged.

Gabriel was surprised to find tears in his eyes, too. He hugged her tight, a movement which Alice was wary of at first. "I will," He whispered. He stepped back and wiped his face. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I guess so," She smiled, before bidding him goodnight, and padding off into the darkness.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! I'd love some reviews =3**

**Love,  
**

**Me :)  
**

**P.S. That's not the finish, by the way... I think I'm aiming for this to be a five-parter :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Revised Version

**Well, I didn't like the other chapter three... So I wrote a new one... But I'll keep the old one... Cos I can't be bothered to delete it... :L This is the end now!**

**Oh, and this isn't a full moon night. Just _very_ close to one :)  
**

* * *

"Is Sirius here?" Gabriel asked the librarian, Madame Pince.

"Sirius Black? In here? Not likely!" She snorted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Err... Is Remus Lupin in here then?"

"Oh, yes," She said, a hint of surprise in her voice. "He's just over there." She pointed at the other end of the library, and strode off before Gabriel could ask where 'there' was, exactly.

Sighing, he made his way over to the what was his best guess at 'there'. He poked his head around the bookshelf, and grinned at the sight of Remus sat at the little table, nearly hidden by a pile of books, his quill darting back and forth across a piece of parchment. "Hi, Remus." The brown haired boy didn't reply. "Er, Remus?" Gabriel asked, sitting opposite him.

"Oh," He looked up, his eyes darker than usual. Gabriel could tell he was about to snap at him, before his gaze softened when he realised that Gabriel was alone. "Where's Sirius?"

"I don't know... You haven't seen him, have you?"

Remus shook his head. "Alice was meant to bring him up..." He glanced at his watch. "Fifteen minutes ago, but she hasn't shown either."

"Oh."

"Oh," Remus agreed. "Chocolate?" He asked, holding up a bar.

"If that's okay..."

Nodding, Remus shoved the bar at him, before getting back to work. Gabriel sat back in his seat, chewing, and watched him working quickly and quietly. After a few minutes, Remus' head shot up, and he stared over Gabriel's shoulder. "Look out, the terrible twosome has arrived," He muttered.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, and, sure enough, Sirius and Alice were on the other side of the library, making their way towards them. Sirius' arm was around her shoulder, and they were laughing. "How did you hear them?" Gabriel asked, to the boy behind him, still staring at the two making their way across.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, how did you hear them?" He repeated, turning back to face Remus. "They were on the other side of the library. I didn't hear them, and I'm closer. How in the name of Merlin's boxers did you?"

"Oh..." He said slowly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Urm..."

He was saved from speaking further by Alice wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She proceeded to kiss him on the lips; Gabriel got the same treatment from Sirius, but his was followed by a wolf-whistle from James Potter who had clearly been the victim of a prank.

"Rem, can you turn my hair back to normal?" Remus, who had been talking quietly to Alice, looked over at James, and burst out laughing. Gabriel looked at him too, and couldn't help but follow suit. James' hair was a bright, neon green, and it was tightly curled, like a sheep. Alice and Sirius high-fived.

"S-Sure," Remus coughed, picking up his wand, and casting a word-less charm. James' hair turned back to normal with a faint 'pop'.

"Ahh well, it was good whilst it lasted," Alice smiled; she ducked a hex from James.

"Oi! No fighting in the library," The prefect warned.

"Yes, sir," Sirius grinned; his arms were still linked around Gabriel's neck. "So," He started, collapsing on a chair next to the Slytherin, "What work have you got?"

Taking out a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill, Gabriel opened his mouth. "I need to do that Animagus essay for McGonagall..." As before, Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Okay, well you want to start with the history..."

* * *

A grilling half hour later, Gabriel was finished. He rested his quill on the table, and sat back in his seat, sighting. "Thanks a bunch, Sirius."

"My pleasure," Black replied, taking his hand.

"Well," Remus interrupted, "Alice and I are going on a walk around the grounds." They cleared up their work, and stood. "You're going up the common room, aren't you James?"

"Well, Sirius and I-"

"Aren't you James?" Remus said, firmly, his eyes glinting.

"Oh, er, yes, I am, I need to, er, yes... Hmm..." James hurried out of the library, leaving with only a quick wave at them.

"See you later, you two," Remus nodded at them, before putting an arm around Alice's shoulders, and leading her out. She was being surprisingly quiet, and didn't even acknowledge them, or say goodbye.

"What's the deal with them?" Gabriel asked, once they'd gone around the corner.

"It's complicated," Sirius smiled. "And another story for another day. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"What?" Gabriel asked again, raising his eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'go somewhere'?"

"Well," Sirius started, "Alice and Remus will be walking around the grounds, and we _don't_ want to bump into them... Hmm... How about the Room of Requirement?"

"What's that?"

"You'll see..." Sirius grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

_So, Sirius is walking in front of a wall, talking to himself. Some date..._ Gabriel thought angrily. "Sirius, what exactly are you-" He cut himself off when a door began to appear. "Whoa..."

"Come on!" Sirius grabbed his hand, picked up their bags, and stood in front of the door.

"What is this place?"

"It's a room, obviously, and if you walk in front of it three times, thinking about why you need it, then it creates a room to fit your..."

They'd stepped inside by this point, and Sirius trailed off as they stared around. A huge double – no, triple – bed was placed in the centre, with a luscious carpet swallowing the floor. There were no curtains – just a couple of big candles placed at either end of the room. It was about the size of the Slytherin common room, all in all. "...Needs," Sirius finished, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Black kicked off his shoes, and whipped of his socks; Gabriel mimicked him. "Sirius," He murmured. Sirius came over to him, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boys' shoulders; Gabriel rested his hands on the Gryffindor's waist, kissing his neck. "Sirius..." He muttered again.

* * *

_This is the life..._ He thought, as he lay in bed beside Sirius a while later. _The perfect life. _Black groaned, and rolled over, blinking at him. Realisation passed over his face, and he grinned, before pressing a kiss against Gabriel's lips, his hand drawing circles on the Slytherin's bare chest.

"That was... Amazing," He whispered. "Thank you."

"I think I should be thanking _you_, Mister Black," Gabriel whispered back.

It had been amazing. They had made sweet love, the room living up to it's expectations, providing to all their needs. Gabriel could stay here forever. Lying next to Sirius, life was bliss.

* * *

**Mhm. End! Hope you liked it, Gabriel!**

**And everyone else reading it :D  
**

**I'd really appreciate it if you could give a few seconds of your time reviewing. :)  
**

**This has been a real challenge to write, and it's the first one I've ever finished! XD  
**

**So yeah. Salut! (Until the next time... :L)  
**

**P.S. To avoid any confusion, salut can be used as hi and bye ;D  
**


End file.
